Wild
by yorushihe
Summary: When you have someone to protect, it is worth living for... Gen/Kagome, but just hints... Rated T for mentions of violence.


AN: Heh! A Reviewer suggested a Gen/Kagome fic… not my favorite, but as a thank you for your review gift, I decided to TRY and write one! :D It'll be One-Shot, possibly not very long but… Oh well… ;)

**Wild**

Shishio Gen was known through Yagyou for a lot of things, like being the most wild of the Ayakashi-majiri, or being the most antisocial. Never, _never_ one would have guessed that Gen could have a heart, because of his attitude and his no nonsense vibe.

But indeed, a lot of people were stunned, when one day, fourteen years old Shishio Gen came back to Yagyou HQ with a very, _very_ unorthodox question, to _him_ at least.

"Shuutyo (Boss – _Shuutcho_)…" Gen scratched the back of his black mane like hair. Sumimura Masamori, the now leader of Yagyou division from Urakai raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Gen?" The older man urged, curiously wondering what the seclude and sociopath half-Ayakashi boy wanted.

"I have a q-question" The dark haired, tanned skinned boy stuttered. Masamori's level of curiosity grew.

"Go on" Masamori urged again.

"H-how do you k-know… I mean… H-how-" Unfortunately, Atora, Gen's "trainer" choose that moment to barge in their boss' room, looking for Gen.

"Ah! Gen-chan! There you are!" Atora squealed as she hugged Gen to her breasts. Masamori sweat dropped.

"Atora-san…" The Kekkaishi sat back on his seat with a sigh. It was truly amusing to see Atora and Gen's relationship… it wasn't hard to see how the older woman had adopted Gen as a son… or more like a pet… but it ended the same.

"Why did you run away from my friend again?" Gen flushed and tried to pry himself off of Atora's chest. Her arms clung to him like vices however, as her face darkened and a malicious gleen fogged her dark honey eyes. "Tell" She ordered, and Gen fell for her spell like a trained puppy… which was what he was at Atora's hand.

"Ah… Ah… Shuutyo…!" Gen's dark eyes stared pleadingly at their boss. A rare thing seeing the boy with his guard lowered this way, but he was with the two people whom he could lower his barrier, for the moment.

"I am curious as well…" Masamori confessed, smiling slightly. Atora smirked his way.

"Spill" She ordered yet again. Tremors run down Gen spine, as he tried his hardest to resist her command.

But alas, he couldn't.

"Alright! I tell!" Gen cried in frustration. Cheeks flushed comically as two pair of eyes focused on him. "Its just… Kagome-sama is… is…" But he didn't finish, for at that moment, someone else decided to barge in Yagyou's boss' office.

"Ah! Found you, Atora-chan!" A new voice rang in the room, and three faces turned to stare at the newcomer.

"Kagome-chan!" Atora exclaimed, throwing Gen against the wall, where he slipped until his face hit the ground. Atora ran to her friend and hugged her instead. "Let me introduce you to my boss, Sumimura Masamori-sama" And conducted the bewildered female to her boss, who looked amused enough.

"You must be Kagome?" Masamori asked politely, the girl, who looked around sixteen, nodded happily, with a smile plastered to her face. She had black glossy hair that reached her mid-back and was wearing a white and green sailor like school uniform, with a red ribbon like tie. Atora released Kagome from her arms, to poise her in front of Masamori.

"Yes, Higurashi Kagome nice to meet you!" Kagome bowed to the older man.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Atora-san?" Masamori questioned, receiving a bright beam from said Atora in return. The dark skinned woman clapped her hands around Kagome's shoulder.

"Remember that mission you sent me and Gen a few months ago?" Masamori nodded. That mission was a fairly simple one. They just had to investigate some mysterious apparition of Youkai around a certain area of Tokio. "Well, remember when I told you in that small sum that we had figured it out?" Again a nod. "Kagome-chan was the cause of it" Atora said proudly. Masamori just shook his head.

Gen twitched and sprang to his feet.

"Gen-chan! You're awake!" Atora smiled at the boy, who huffed. But then his eyes narrowed and scanned the room, finally resting on the second female in the room, one who was staring worriedly at him.

"Ka-kagome-san…" Gen coughed, cheekd flushed. Atora and Masamori ignored him.

"Yes, you told me that" Masamori narrowed his eyes on Kagome. "What we didn't know was _how _and _why"_ The black haired girl squirmed a little under the heavy stare of the boss.

"I'm the Priestess of a Shinto Temple, my home actually is the Shrine" That answered a lot of things.

"You should have seen her, boss! I'll tell you again since you forgot about the Report!" And so it begun.

**Flash back.**

Kagome was happily humming a song while climbing the gigantic steps that lead to her home, she carried in her arms a brown school pack, and wore a white and green sailor _fuku_.

When she was attacked.

It wasn't rare that stray demons and/or spirits felt attracted to her and came looking for the source of holy energy she gave off. Though they wanted to kill it (her) most of those times… Some were just curious… but not this one though.

It was a fluffy huge thing…

It resembled a bear, what with round ears on top of the triangle shaped head. A muzzle opened to reveal sharp looking fangs, whilst yellow, bestial eyes stared down at her. Brown, thick fur swishing as the wind caressed both figures… tiny little human, and fluffy huge bear youkai.

Kagome, the sensible girl that she is, did the most rational thing to do in these kind of situations, and screamed her head off. She couldn't help it, it was a defense mechanism… The bear though, didn't take kindly to her scream, and raised one clawed paw, ready to strike the screaming girl and tear her to pieces.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kagome jumped out of the way just at the nick of time. A few strands of black hair got chopped up by the bear's claws. Dark blue eyes widened in chock, and then narrowed in anger when Kagome saw her strands of hair fall to the ground limply.

Keeping her eyes on the smug looking bear youkai, the young girl patted her own hair, and nearly screamed again when she found a patch of shorter locks.

Then hell broke loose.

"You'll pay for this!" The girl snarled impressively well, and threw her school pack to the ground, crouching and raising her hands, the bear gave off what seemed like a smirk before mimicking Kagome's Sumo-like position.

But it's yellow eyes bugged out when a pink, cloud like substance surrounded Kagome's hands, and she gave it a little victorious smirk.

"How do you feel about being purified now, huh?" The fluffy brown bear flinched away from the pink light, but it didn't have much time to live anyway…

When it was thinking about escaping Death-by-Pink-Purification, sharp clawed hands came out of nowhere and split the poor bear in three perfect pieces.

Kagome's glowing hands moved just in time to erect a pink shimmering barrier around her form, as blood and guts flew everywhere, staining her Shrine's steps with red. The pink bubble kept her safe from the worst type of shower she ever had the displeasure to know.

But it wasn't the gore that called her attention, no, it was the boy who caused it…after all she could have simply turned her friendly bear into ash, and then swept it with easy… but no, the boy had to come with his wicked looking claws to give her more work…

The boy himself looked to be just a little younger than her, perhaps fourteen or fifteen. With spiky dark brown hair (almost black) and tanned skin. His form was defined by firm muscles and a wild visage.

Though, Kagome wasn't about to unhook him…

"Are you done getting my home dirty?" The girl got to her feet, avoiding the blood covered patches on the floor, with small hands poised at her hips. Thin eyebrows were accusingly raised at the boy's direction, as dark eyes were blazing with anger.

"What?" The boy asked, looking stunned. His already narrowed eyes bore holes into hers own. "You see me dissect a demon in front of you, and all you ask is if '_I'm done_'?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"Is there a problem?" She asked back crossly. "I've seen half-breeds do worst anyway…" murmured words under her breath, believing the boy wouldn't be able to hear, but he did, as the next second, she had those sharp claws pointing at her throat.

"How do you know?" Anger laced his voice, so much that Kagome felt truly afraid for a second, before remembering she wasn't called a Miko for nothing. "OUCH!" the boy screamed, releasing her roughly and cradling his now smoking hands.

"I don't like to be threatened" Kagome scoffed as If she burned demonic boys with her holy powers everyday…

"You…" Kagome just stared challengingly to the boy.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked absently.

"Not your business" Was her snarled reply.

"Fine, I'll call you half-breed then" Black eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"Gen-chan!" And the boy's face fell. Kagome tilted her head in confusion, looking around for the source of the voice… but the voice wasn't coming from neither right or left… so Kagome looked up, and there! "What is taking you so long, Gen-chan!" A dark skinned, mocha haired woman came flying down on a huge white furred bear.

She landed swiftly on the stairs, and jumped out of her… flying polar bear.

"A-atora…" Gen's face paled. Kagome stared at him.

"So your name is Gen?" And he groaned. "My name is Higurashi Kagome"

It didn't take long for Kagome to explain her status as a Priestess, and to Atora reveal their mission to exterminate the Youkai-bear that was seen roaming this area.

"So you're not a half-demon?" Kagome asked Gen, serving them some juice as all of them were seated in her western styled kitchen.

"No… I'm a monster…" Gen muttered darkly under his breath. Atora's eyes blanked for a few seconds, before she came to life again and swatted Gen's head.

"Gen! show more respect!" Gen stilled on his place, and as if he was struggling with his own body, his head bowed down to the girl two years his senior.

"Sorry…" Atora sighed.

"He… Gen is one hundred percent human… but he has something extremely rare… his body have ayakashi's abilities… such as high healing factor and the ability to morph some body parts into ayakashi's parts" Atora revealed, to Gen's obvious annoyance. Kagome stared long and hard at the boy, trying to understand his condition. "He is an Ayakashi-majiri, someone with Ayakashi's powers"

"Huh? That's new…I knew of ayakashi before… but I've never had to deal with them… much" Kagome laughed out loud. Gen blushed and turned his head away. Atora glanced curiously to the boy.

"Why?" Gen asked the black haired Miko. "Why aren't you disgusted of me? I'm a monster!" Atora stood up, ready to leash at Gen, but Kagome held a hand to stop the older woman.

"It's ok, I understand" Kagome smiled to Atora, and then her smile softened when she looked at Gen. "I know this story of a boy … and he used to think of himself as a monster too. He was a half-demon named Inuyasha… his father was a powerful dog Youkai, and his mother a princess. They fell in love, and from that love Inuyasha was born." Kagome finished, looking amused at Gen's scowling face.

"So what?" Asked the boy. Again Atora readied herself to a scolding, but Kagome motioned for her to stop.

"I simply can't believe that love creates monsters" Gen's face tightened. "Inuyasha's father died soon after he was born, and his mother had to raise him, a half-demon boy, by herself… Inuyasha grew being hated and shunned… never in his life he had a friend, but he still had his mother" Atora and Gen looked both mildly interested in her tale.

"Gen, you're not alone…" Atora told the boy. Knowing that Gen was imprinting his own life down on Inuyasha's, which was why Kagome decided to tell him this story in the first place.

"_Gen!" The smiling face of a girl, his sister, his dear older sister whom he had almost killed…_

"I'm not done" Kagome's voice broke Gen out of his brooding, as he snapped back to pay attention to her. "But Inuyasha's mother was human, and she didn't resist very long, dyeing and leaving Inuyasha to the mercy of the ones who hated him… so Inuyasha ran, and decided to get stronger so he could survive in that harsh world." Atora was staring at Kagome with a long face, Kagome ignored her.

"_He's an Ayakashi-majiri…" Faceless voices taunted him… "a monster…" again and again "monster…" his own sister's voice rang now… He didn't care if he lived or died, he just lived like that, a monster who only knew how to destroy…_

"There is a tale of a Jewel who can grant wishes, the Jewel of Four Souls… Inuyasha heard of that Jewel, and decided to use it to grant his own wish, which was to become a full demon, so he wouldn't be scorned anymore by either humans or other demons… the only problem was that the powerful Jewel had its own protector… a Priestess by the name of Kikyo."

"Inuyasha tried everything, from cunningly sneaking around Kikyo, to outright frontal attacks. Kikyo held her ground and protected the Jewel, and then one day, Inuyasha realized he fell in love with that Priestess, and she loved him back" Kagome smiled at this, clearing her throat she continued "Kikyo hated being the guardian to the Jewel, and had the idea of using it to turn Inuyasha into a full human, so they could stay together forever, as he promised."

Atora blinked when Kagome stopped her tale. "Did they get together?" Asked the eager woman... Gen snorted, but was paying Kagome rapid attention.

"No…" Kagome sighed sadly. Atora blinked and sat back, Gen's eyes narrowed on the priestess "It was never meant to be, their love… but that's another story…" the black haired girl scratched the back of her neck.

"Go on then!" Atora urged. Kagome giggled and nodded.

"They were betrayed… Another demon loved Kikyo too, and couldn't stand to see her happy… so he took Inuyasha's form and wounded her badly… Kikyo, using her last strength, managed to pin and seal Inuyasha to a three, and then she died… feeling the weight of all negative emotions…

A few years later, another priestess who was also called Kagome came to the land and because she was being attacked by a demon, she un-sealed Inuyasha, so he could kill the demon… but… "

And Kagome told them in third person her own personal story…

"Inuyasha wasn't a monster, he may have been a half demon, but he loved Kagome and did everything to protect her until the end"

"Wow" Atora gasped, she was grinning like mad to Kagome.

"Tsc…" Gen just closed his eyes. _He didn't have anyone to protect, or anyone that he could love…_ Kagome's smiling and accepting eyes came to his mind. _Perhaps…_ And Gen proceeded to blush…

"See Gen, the skin you use do not define who you are… a monster wouldn't be able to love or care" Dark blue eyes bored into his so deeply, Gen felt his soul was being read.

Kagome yawned, covering her gaping mouth with a hand. "I'm sorry… it is quite late and…"

"No, that's alright… we need to go back to HQ anyway" Atora shook her head. "But I'd love to hear more of your tales another day!" she said energetically, earning a groan from Gen. "Here's my telephone number" Atora handed Kagome a business card with the picture of a smiling polar bear… Kagome sweet dropped.

"Alright… you can call me too" Kagome offered.

**End of Flash back.**

"And that's how it went" Atora finished with a huge, face splitting grin. Kagome nodded, confirming the story, as Gen only sat there, sulking to himself.

Masamori crossed his arms, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched Gen glance at Kagome every second or so. His mind wandering to darker times, as recent memories came to the surface of his thoughts…

Though now he understood something very important about his underling…

**Second Flash Back.**

Gen wouldn't think much of it, since he thought he didn't matter to the people around him, but he did indeed matter…

Masamori hurried the faster he could to reach Karasumori in time… he felt it, felt Gen's aura dimming like a dying candle's flame. Becoming smaller and smaller… until it was only a wisp of what it used to be…

"Shishio! Hang on!" Yoshimori cried, holding on his friend's shoulder, as Gen squinted his eyes to stare at Masamori's younger bother's eyes.

"You're too loud…" Gen whispered roughly. Yoshimori cried harder as the light inside Gen's eyes started to fog. Tokine was crying silently a little behind them when Masamori reached the scene.

The older Sumimura kneed beside Gen. The boy was trying to keep his eyes opened. Something that took the man by surprise.

'_I thought Gen would give up living… this is his chance…_' Masamori came to that conclusion, but the fact that the wild boy was fighting to stay conscious…

"Karasumori is feeling weird…" Yoshimori muttered to himself, and then Masamori too noticed how strange the energy flux inside the castle's area was strange.

It seemed to vortex around Gen for a moment, before disappearing…

"His wounds… they are…" Tokine gasped. Masamori's hands curled into fists…

"Closing… Impossible…" Masamori whispered awed truly, finishing his brother's sentence.

Karasumori was trying to help Gen… correction… It _was_ helping Gen…

"He didn't give up…" Yoshimori muttered "You didn't give up your life, and Karasumori is helping you…" Gen just blinked tiredly. The two gashes opening his chest before were almost completely gone.

"I… can't give up now…" Gen groaned in pain "I… have something… to protect…" And the first smile he ever gave in his life sprung to his face. Yoshimori ceased his crying, and smiled largely back. Tokine too was grinning, her tired eyes glistering with tears still.

**End of Second Flash Back.**

Now Masamori knew just _what_ kept Gen's will alive.

"Eh! Shuutyo is spacing out!" Atora laughed. Kagome just stood there confusedly staring at the strange older man.

"I'm not…" Masamori tried to save his image, but failed when Atora just laughed harder.

"Anyway! The reason Kagome-chan is here, is because she wants to join us!"

"Really? Kagome-san would be a good addition…"

"I thought so too!"

"Then I'll have her parried right away with Gen" Masamori smiled to the young boy who was halfway between scowling and pouting. "Karasumori would be better protected with two Kekkaishis, an Ayakashi-majiri and a Priestess, no doubt" Atora nodded that instant.

"It would be fun" Kagome flashed a bright grin to Gen's direction, making the boy squirm.

"It sure will" Gen groaned his luck… but then a smile stretched his lips.

_To have something to protect…_

Kagome hid her blush at seeing that rare smile.

_I will have one heck of a job protecting her…_ Gen growled mentally… _even if its from myself…_

**The end!**

AN: Fear my theend-ness! Hah! Hohoho! Ermm… enough randomness. This was fun to write… hope it falls to people's graces XD/


End file.
